My Neko
by darkprincessmew1
Summary: its been four years he's finally back. she hasn't fogotten him and maybe she fell in love but is scared to get to close she has a secret no one should know.
1. Chapter 1

**Mie: Kay so this is a new story**

**Amu: this is amuto isn't it? **

**Mie: duh and there may be a little tadamu but I don't think so**

**Ikuto: aren't you the author (mie: nods head) so why don't you know**

**Mie: cause I make up as I go du-uh (mutters) stupid**

**Ikuto: I heard that**

**Mie: so (im a lot more sarcastic in real life and that's sayin something) anyway do the only disclaimer **

**Ikuto: mie dose not own shugo charaor or its characters or any toys unless said other wise**

Amu's p.o.v

It's been four years since he left but his face remains in my memory as if I'd just seen him yesterday. He's midnight blue hair with matching eyes and his usual black shirt with black jeans, my blue neko. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia went back to there eggs time some time after he left. But as Paramore's song says that's what you get when you let your heart win.

So I pull out my iPod and put on my comforting song.

(Paramore - Thats What You Get)

No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I started singing the words not really paying attention to what I was doing or going.

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try

Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

The song ended and I noticed something. I was stndin in the middle of a street and a car was coming at me. The driver was either drunk, couldn't see me, or just didn't care. I was frozen in place. All I could do was scream. Then a blue and black blur came and knocked me out of the way just in time. I hit my head on some thing and was unconscious.

I came to some time later and found I was in a dark blue room with a blue bed which I was laying on a white violin case on a light blue table to my right, a dark blue closet and sleeping Ikuto with his hand in mine. Finally right in front of … what the hell Ikuto!

_Okay were the hell am I_, I thought then it came to me, _so Ikuto had saved me._

I smiled at that and without knowing stroked Ikuto's hair gently brushing his ear. His eyes popped open and he looked at me through his hair. He looked just as I remembered. We stayed like that in silence but it wasn't awkward at all.

He sat up still holding my gaze. Then he pulled me into a tight huge. He smelt so good and soon I found myself hugging back.

"Ikuto thank you," I whispered.

He pulled away and looked at me. I was in my high school uniform which was the same elementary school uniform but I customized it to my style so I didn't have the top 2 showing a little chest and bottom3 showing my stomach. My chest had filled out and I became slimmer and Utau suggested I should start singing career so I am but I where a mask and no one knows but her. Anyway my bubble gum pink hair had gotten extremely longer so I ends at my lower thighs, I had gotten about a head taller.

I hugged him again and he squeezed my tighter knowing why I said hentai and pulled away. I then checked my watch it was late and I had to go home though I do live alone.

"Ikuto I have to go home," I say.

"Then I'll take you," he replied.

And before I could protest he pulled me out the room and then out the house it didn't take long. I said goodbye and turned to go in but someone hugged me and from behind and said be safe before they were gone.

Mie: I know it was short but I need to know if people well read it so bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen I'm moving so I cant upload for awhile so gomen aand I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Kay, ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
